Captain Swan
by ATimelessLove
Summary: My drabbles from Tumblr
1. You Want a Piece of This?

Emma slowly rolled off of Killian, both of their bodies still sticky with sweat from the passionate love they just made.

She reached over to her bedside table and picked up the fork that laid there, next to a plate of chocolate cake.

"You want a piece of this?" she asked him, taking a bite of the cake.

"I'd rather have a piece of this," he said, pulling her back to him.

"Killian!" Emma giggled, trying to swallow her bite without choking.

Without a second thought, he pulled her mouth into his. She kissed him back just as feverishly. The taste of chocolate being shared between them.

When they pulled back to breathe, Emma looked down at him and grinned stupidly wide, trying desperately to contain a laugh, but failing so.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Slowly licking each inch of his mouth she said, "You. Just. Have. Frosting. On. Your. Lips."

Killian dipped his finger in this frosting atop the slice of cake and ran his finger with frosting on it down her lips. "Like this?" he asked.

"You fuck-"

Before Emma could finish her sentence, Killian dashed his tongue out to lick the frosting off her lips.

"Oh hell no!" Emma said, reaching for more frosting to cover his mouth with. "You are not winning this one!"

They continued teasing each other with the frosting until the cake was as naked, but not quite as sweaty, as they were.


	2. It Was Like Watching Stars Collide

I know it's bad, ok. Don't judge me. This was my answer to a prompt I received.

Being with Killian, Emma had never felt so free, so right. It was like everything in her life finally made sense, the good, the bad, and the ugly. It had all led her to him. This man, who, with a simple glance, could reassure her that everything was as it was meant to be. Who, with a simple touch, could set her world aflame, making her burn for an insatiable amount of him, just him. And when they did form into one, in the dark of the night, but also sometimes in the light of day, well, the two of them, it was like watching stars collide. Together they built something new that no one could touch.


	3. You Came Back?

He didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a shot, for a life without her would be positively unbearable.

Leaning over the cursed beauty below him, he slowly pressed his lips to hers, praying to all the gods that it would work.

Slowly, yet all at once, life returned to her and she reopened her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Unable to believe it, he smiled at her, "You came back?" while trying to hold back tears.

Looking at him with an expression to match his own, she asked, "Did you ever doubt I would?"


	4. Merry Christmas, Sailor

"Cover your eyes," she whispered into his ear, seductively, before creeping into their bedroom.

He did as he was told, covering his eyes with his hand, but peered through the cracks between his fingers.

Catching his eyes, she giggled, "seriously, stop peeking!" before ridding herself of her top.

Killian placed his hand back over his eyes, waiting impatiently.

After what felt like a millennium, she returned to him, leaning against their bedroom door, in absolutely nothing but a big red bow, purring,"Merry Christmas sailor."


	5. Snow & Night & Kisses

They walked out of Granny's hand in hand, Emma clutching a hot chocolate in the hand that wasn't clasped to his.

As they walked, snow began to fall, tickling their features.

"It's so beautiful," she said, pausing to look up at the night sky.

"Yah, it is," he replied, turning to look at her.

Noticing he was referring to her, she slowly turned back to him and, after snaking her arm around his neck, smiled as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.


	6. Everything Your Heart Desires

"So, my lady," he said, scooping her up into his arms and settling them back into the armchair across from their Christmas tree, "did you get everything your heart desires?"

Watching the fire roaring in the fireplace in the corner and Henry excitedly opening his presents, from underneath the tree, Emma snuggled herself in close to Killian, resting her head on his shoulder, beyond content with her life.

"Just about," she said with a smile on her face, turning to kiss him deeply.

"Ugh, get a room!" Henry called out, as he continued to play with his new toys, paying no mind to them.

Laughing wholeheartedly, Emma pulled her lips away from her husband's and rested her head on his chest, happier than she could ever remember being.


	7. The Blackout

Emma stood over the hot stove of the loft, stirring a pot of marinara, as Killian rested himself behind her, hugging her around the waist and laying his head on her shoulder.

Suddenly, all the power in the loft, from the lights to the electric stove to the music that was filling the air, turned off.

Startled, Emma gave a jolt, slightly shaking both of them.

"Hey," Killian said, soothingly, running his fingers over her hand, "why don't we go lie down for a bit?"

She nodded and, after turning off the stove, he took her by the hand and led her to their bedroom, where they laid down, wrapped in each other, cuddling, until her heartbeat settled back down and they fell asleep.


	8. I'd Pick You

My take on what will happen in episode 3x11, "Going Home."

* * *

It was minutes now. Just moments until the giant cloud of purple smoke would swallow them whole and spin their worlds away from each other, making them forget the other.

"Are you scared?" she asked, holding his face in her hands, making him look her in the eyes.

"No. Because, no matter what, I have you right here, always," he said, gently moving her hands to the area right above his heart.

"I just want you to know…,"she said hesitantly, not knowing where these words were coming from, but knowing they had to be said. "I just want you to know, if I had to make a choice, I'd pick you. You. I love you, Killian. You are enough. You always were. I love you. Probably always have." Without a second thought, she pressed her lips to his.

They poured everything they had into that kiss. Everything that was said and couldn't be said. Everything they had and everything they never would. As the smoke surrounded them, their bodies pressed as closely together as two people could get. She felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her, from her head to her toes, toward the sky, throwing her out of balance, but never tearing her lips from his.

Suddenly, the smoke disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Emma could still feel him surrounding her everywhere. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw she was still in the middle of Main Street and he was still with her. "Killian? But, how?"


	9. Quite Passionate, Swan

"Is it here yet?!" Emma growled along with her stomach as she frantically moved about the loft.

"Love, would you quit moaning for pizza?" he asked, catching her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "There are many better things in this world that passion could be used for," he said, moving his lips to nibble at her neck.

"Yes, but none are as good as food," she said, moving out of his touch.

He swore he would make her eat those words before the night was through.


	10. Chocolate, My Favorite!

Killian walked into the loft, arms full of grocery bags.

Noticing him, Emma excitedly asked, "Ooo, what'd you get?" before rolling off the couch and sauntering over to him.

He placed the bundle on the counter and she rummaged through it, looking for something specific, but she didn't know what. Finally, she came to just the right bag.

Pulling handfuls of candy out of the bag, she exclaimed, "Chocolate, my favorite!"

She ripped open the bag of Reese's cups and popped one in her mouth. "Have I mentioned I love you?" she asked, looking into his eyes while chewing on the creamy confection.

"Maybe once or twice," he said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Well I do," she said, pulling him down for a chocolate kiss.

Killian licked the taste on his lips when he pulled away. Before pulling him in for another kiss, she placed a chocolate morsel in his mouth.


	11. I Love You

"What would you like?" Killian asked, as they stood in the concession stand line at the theater.

For the first time in what felt like months, Emma finally had a day off from work, so her sweet boyfriend took her to see the movie she couldn't stop talking about since she saw the first trailer - _The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. _

"Surprise me," she said. She knew he knew her well enough that he shouldn't even have to ask that question, but, being the gentleman he was, he wouldn't order anything she didn't want.

"Can I get Peanut Butter M&Ms and a medium Diet Coke?" he asked the cashier.

"Ooo chocolate, my favorite!" Emma exclaimed.

"I know," he said, pulling her in for a small side-hug.

He paid the cashier, picked up her treats, and they walked toward their theater, hand in hand. When they got to the small room the movie was showing in, he held the door open for her and let her choose where they sat - "somewhere in the middle."

As she relaxed into her seat, watching him open her bag of chocolate morsels, she asked, "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Maybe once or twice," he said, handing her the candy.

"Well I do," she said, before popping one of the tiny sweets in her mouth and leaning in to kiss him. He could taste the chocolate and peanut butter on her lips and smiled into her touch.

As the lights dimmed and the trailers began to play, she placed one of the candies in his mouth and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When she pulled back, to nuzzle her head into his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.


End file.
